


Promenade

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Promenade makes the way.





	Promenade

It's month of February, that's why promenade is getting vogue again. Individually, everyone is starting to plan strategies on how would they get the chance to ask someone to be their dance partner on that day.

Since that day that the prom date was announced, Joochan also started to become problematic. He does not know what to do because he's not really good in dancing. He stroked his desk with his pen as he was thinking deep. "That's too deep." Jibeom said to Joochan so he wakes up from his thoughts. "Ah no, I'm just really having a problem about the dance." He snorted. "Why am I being chosen to dance for the cotillion?" He rolled his yes. "It's because you're handsome." Jibeom jokingly said while laughing. Joochan again rolled his eyes against Jibeom.

Jibeom grabbed a few moments to think of an idea. "I've thought of something, Jooch!" He exclaimed. "What?" Joochan's forehead crumpled, answering Jibeom. "Why don't you ask a help from my cousin? He's also studying here, in Class A." Jibeom smiled. Jibeom and Joochan are both sectioned in Class B and Jibeom has a cousin who is smart, sectioned in Class A. "Hoo! I do not think so! There's a possibility that..."

"He's nice!" Jibeom cuts on what Joochan is saying. "I'll be talking to him. Get ready to your practice tomorrow, okay?" Joochan just passed and agreed with Jibeom's suggestion.

-

The next day, after the class, Jibeom forced Joochan to go to the Dance Club room. "Jibeom, I do not want to. I'll just tell to our teacher that I don't want to dance and change--"

"Not to be replaced, go go! I'll take care of it!" Jibeom pushed Joochan into the room. It's quiet there and there is a guy sitting and listening to music. "E-excuse me?" Joochan slowly calls attention to the guy sitting in front of the big mirror. He wakes up and faces Joochan. "Ah... are you Joochan?" The cute guy asked. His eyes are chinky, his nose is narrow, with a curly brown hair and looks like a baby. Joochan pursed his lips. "Yeah... it's me." He said and the boy got up. He approached him and offers a shake hand. "I'm Donghyun, Kim Donghyun from Class A." He smiled and his eyes seemed to disappear in the sweetness of his smile. "Joochan... Hong Joochan from Class B and classmate--"

"Yes, I know you're classmates with Jibeom, my cousin." He cuts Joochan's introductory and gives him small and melodious laughs. "A-ah... I'm happy to meet you." Joochan accepts Donghyun's hand. "Let's get started." Donghyun uttered as they let go each other's hand. "You'll be joining the cotillion?" Donghyun added and Joochan nodded. "You probably knows that the cotillion here is dancing through waltz."

"Yes... but..."

"But you do not know how?" Don't worry, I'll take care of you! " He said to Joochan at the same time. Donghyun searched the song for the cotillion dance and allowed Joochan to listen to it. Joochan smiled and feels it, the reason why Donghyun is watching him.

The song ended and Joochan was awakened from feeling the song. When he looked around, he caught Donghyun staring at him while smiling. He clears his throat, waking Donghyun from his deep sweet stare. "Ah yeah... that's the song... so let's start." Donghyun uttered, stuttering. He stands and ask for Joochan's hand. "What are you--"

"This is the first step... ask for your partner's hand, symbolizing that you wanted to dance with her." Joochan gulped and accepted Donghyun's hand, understanding what he was trying to say. "Next, you have to guide your partner's hand to place it on your shoulder, like this." Donghyun placed Joochan's left hand on Donghyun's right shoulder. "Then, you need to place your hand on your partner's waist." Donghyun placed his left hand to Joochan's waist. Their position makes them awkward. They're both facing each other but Joochan keeps gulping and looking down to avoid Donghyun's delicate gaze.

Their hearts are now beating on the same rhythm, harmonizing through their close position. No one can look straight to each other's eyes, it feels like there's a huge voltage of electricity grounding them every time they make eye contact. In an inexplicable reason, even though they feel awkwardness, they're both liking it. However, Joochan thinks that it's not right so he breaks the sensation through speaking, "What's... next?" Donghyun finally wakes up too. They move away with each other. "That's all for now, something urgent came up. I'm sorry." Donghyun rushingly went out of the room, leaving Joochan clueless.

-

In the following days, Joochan and Donghyun becomes close and comfortable with each other. Joochan is also getting better and better in dancing. "Ouch." Donghyun winced in pain when Joochan accidentally stepped on his foot. "I'm sorry." And they just laughed with each other. Although Joochan is getting better, there still certainties that he would accidentally step on Donghyun's foot making the both them cracked up and burst out of laughing.

"Come on, let's just rest for a while." Donghyun said; Joochan just followed. "Your presentation day is approaching. Are you ready?" Out of nowhere Joochan sighed, being pressured upon hearing that the cotillion is getting nearer. "Don't get nervous."

"How? I don't know if I can do it properly." Joochan uttered in worrisome. "I will come." Joochan's frustrated expression turned bright as he heard what Donghyun had said. "Thank you." Joochan said in whelm. "Welcome." Donghyun smiled purely.

-

The presentation day has began, Joochan couldn't think straight, knowing that the public will be witnessing him. "You have me, Jooch." Jibeom tapped Joochan's shoulder. "Yeah, but it makes me so nervous! I don't know why." Joochan exclaimed, making him obviously nervous. "Just breathe in and out so you could release that heavy air." Joochan followed Jibeom's tip and it kinda helped him. "Thanks bro."

"Cotillion in 5 minutes!" Shouted by one of the student facilitator. "Yeah..." Joochan caressed his chest when some hands, gradually held his shoulder. "As I promised." Joochan automatically smiled, hearing Donghyun's voice. Somewhat, it makes him calm. "Glad you came." Joochan squeezed Donghyun's hand. "Fighting Jooch." Joochan relaxed when he hears that encouragement from Donghyun.

In the midst of everyone, Joochan is dancing, gracefully, thinking that he's with Donghyun. Donghyun, on the other side, proudly watching Joochan as he took steps and moves in the melody of the sweet song.

The party ended, Joochan got the guts to give his gratification to Donghyun. "You did so great!" Donghyun exclaimed as he approached. Joochan in sudden action, hugged Donghyun. "Thank you so much, Donghyun. You helped me a lot... thank you."

"You're welcome." He responded when they released each other's embrace. "So... maybe, this will be our last meeting--"

"No... this is the start." Joochan stated, cutting Donghyun's speech.


End file.
